


Karma

by kittynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, mine - Fandom
Genre: Other, features original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student’s (Diana Strange) week takes some unusual turns, some good, some bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring characters I created, along with some that already exist. Mine Harry Corate/Moth, Kay Noran/Kitty Noir, Diana Strange/Karma, Matthew Bodashi/Lupus Batwing, and the Mystamis: Touche and ChoCho.

Marinette seemed like a nice girl. So standing up for her, against Chloe, on her first day at her new school seemed somewhat reasonable to Diana. “Leave her alone Chloe, she can’t help it if she’s clumsy.” “Big talk coming from the new girl.” Chloe said snobbishly. “You know what, someday karma is going to get you and it’s going to suck for you.” Diana responded. “Whatever.” Chloe said. She turned and walked to her seat. “Hey!” Marinette said. “Thanks for doing that. Not too many people have the courage to stand up to Chloe like that.” “Thanks Marinette. Chloe was being a snob and you seemed like a nice girl.” Marinette blushed “Uh... Yeah. So would you like to hang out sometime.” “Uh... yeah, sure.” Diana responded. Diana grinned as Marinette turned to go back to her seat. She had a feeling Marinette would be a great friend.


	2. Akumatized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets akumatized, thanks to Chloe.

The end of her first day was terrible. “What did you just say to me!” Diana yelled. “I said you were a sassy little nobody.” Chloe responded. “Well, you’re rich, spoiled, brat who nobody likes!” Diana yelled. She stormed out of the classroom then ran home. Once she got to her room she found her collapsible bo staff and started practicing with it. “Who does that brat think she is.” Diana muttered. “Just because she’s the mayor’s daughter doesn’t mean she’s immune to karma.” She didn’t notice the akuma land on her staff and turn it purple. A somewhat butterfly shaped purple outline appeared on her face. “How right you are my dear.” A voice (which she assumed to be Hawkmoth’s) said in her head. “ You are now Karma. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have hurt you. All I ask is that you do me a little favor in return.” “Sure thing Hawkmoth. No one escapes karma.” Diana replied. Then a dark cloud washed over her.


	3. Run-ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma has some run-ins. To say the least. Told from different points of view.

Lila’s POV

 

School had been terrible after the Volpina incident. She had lied to everyone, and she doubted anyone would forgive her anytime soon. Lila sighed. Then suddenly, she got the feeling she was being watched. She turned around to see a shadowy figure. “Hello fox.” the figure said. “Lucky for you you’re not one of the problems I need to take care of.” The figure then took off. Lila shivered a bit. It appeared Hawkmoth had found another victim.

 

Karma/Diana Strange’s POV

 

Karma left Lila to her own affairs. The girl was not a problem. The figure who suddenly appeared behind her was. Kitty Noir’s Miraculous was not one of the ones Hawkmoth was after. But perhaps she could be used to gain the attention of those whose Miraculouses were desired. A sly grin crossed her face. “I’ll take care of you first. Then Chloe’s next.”

 

Kitty Noir/ Kay Noran’s POV

 

Kitty’s eyes widened when she heard the akumatized victim speak. She recognized it as the voice of her new classmate. This had to be some of the worst luck she’d had yet.Neither Moth nor Ladybug had shown up yet and she needed to buy as much time as she could until at least one of them arrived. “Hawkmoth, you butthead.” she muttered under her breath. Kitty Noir sighed, then turned to the akuma.


	4. Run-ins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More run-ins. Plus, Chloe encounters Karma.

Harry Corate’s POV

 

Harry heard about the akuma attack within minutes. He turned to Mothro and nodded. Seconds later he had transformed into Moth. He was halfway to the scene when he suddenly spotted his partner flying through the air, a blow from the akuma being the obvious reason from her flight. Kitty Noir crashed into the roof he was on. After she was helped up by Moth, she spoke to him. “It’s Diana. She’s going after Chloe.” Moth sighed. “Figures. How many times has Chloe had to have been saved from an akuma?” he spoke to his partner. Kitty Noir shrugged and then the two took off to find Chloe and Karma.

 

Chloe Bourgeois’s POV

 

Chloe hadn’t even been halfway home when suddenly a dark figure appeared in front of her. The figure’s dark hair and brown eyes looked familiar. “You!” she shouted, realizing who it was. “Hello Chloe!” the figure said. “I told you no one escapes Karma.” Karma then pulled out her collapsible bo staff and extended it aiming it at Chloe’s legs. It hit its mark. Chloe tried to get up and run away, but she hadn’t even run five feet when she tripped, seemingly on air.Chloe looked up at Karma and screamed.

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s POV

 

Marinette had heard about the akuma attack. She turned to Tikki. “Time to transform. Tikki, spots on!” Quickly she completed the transformation into Ladybug and took to the rooftops. Ladybug soon spotted two familiar costumed figures, though neither of them was Cat Noir. Moth stood on the roof, playing with his yoyo. His partner, Kitty Noir, stood next to him, baton in hand. “It’s about time.” Moth said to Ladybug. “Kitty Noir’s already had a run in with Karma. She believes the akuma is in Karma’s bo staff.” He glanced around. “Where’s Cat Noir? Shouldn’t he be here by now?” Seconds after Moth had said this Cat Noir showed up. He gave the three a confused look. “We’ll tell you what we know as we go. We have an akuma to stop.” Moth said. He nodded to Kitty Noir then took off towards the attack. Ladybug quickly followed Moth’s example, leaving the two cat-themed heroes at least one step behind them.


	5. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The akuma is captured, though not before Karma does something unusual that no akumatized victim has done before.

Kitty Noir and Cat Noir soon managed to catch up with Moth and Ladybug. Moth spoke after a while. “Kitty, you and Cat Noir-” “Distract the akuma.” Kitty Noir finished her partner’s sentence. Kitty Noir headed towards the akuma with Cat Noir inches behind her. Kitty Noir arrived first. She got behind Karma, extended her baton into a staff, then proceeded to tap Karma on the shoulder with it. Karma turned to face Kitty. “I think this has gone on long enough. Why don’t you take on someone who can fight back.” Kitty Noir said. Staff clashed with bo staff. The two seemed to be evenly matched. After two minutes, Kitty Noir ended up on the ground. Karma raised her bo staff above her head. Kitty Noir willed herself not to flinch. Before the bo-staff had even gone halfway, Karma stopped. An outline appeared around her eyes, no doubt it was Hawkmoth telling Karma to strike. Karma shook her head. “I can’t do this.” She tossed her bo staff in Ladybug’s direction. Tears rolled down Karma’s cheeks. “I just can’t” Ladybug picked up the bo staff and snapped it in two. The akuma flew out of the broken bo-staff. Ladybug captured the akuma as she usually did. Diana remained on the ground, sobbing. Ladybug’s miraculous beeped. Kitty Noir turned to Ladybug. “You should go. I’ll take this one.” She walked up to Diana and kneeled down so that she could talk to Diana personally. Ladybug nodded and took off.


	6. An Offer from a Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gets an unexpected question from Kitty Noir, who would like her to be her sparring partner.

Kitty Noir picked up the bo staff and held it out to Diana. Diana took it without looking up. Then when she looked at Kitty, her eyes were full of tears. “What did I do?” she asked Kitty Noir, taking back the bo staff. “You went after Chloe, fought with me, then when you were about to strike me you stopped. Then you did something no akumatized victim has ever done before. You gave up your akumatized item without fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir.” she responded. Then her voice turned to a whisper. “You’re pretty good with that bo staff.” “Thanks.” Diana’s whispered reply. “Maybe we can meet up again later,” Kitty whispered. “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about. Do you know where the Eiffel Tower is?” Diana nodded. “Meet me there at six. If you can’t make it let me know.” She helped Diana up, nodded to her, then took off, leaving Diana to figure out where her new house was.   
Once Diana had gotten home she gently set down her now collapsed collapsible bo staff. She flopped down onto her bed, wondering what Kitty Noir would possibly want to talk to her about. “I don’t suppose that the talk you’re going to have with Diana will involve asking her to be your sparring partner?” Moth asked Kitty. “Yes. That’s exactly what this is about. I know she was just akumatized today, but give her a chance, please.” Kitty replied. “Relax, I won’t stop you. This was your idea and considering what my only weapon is, I can’t spar with you myself.” Moth grinned. “Who knows, this could be good for you both.”  
At six o’clock Diana stood at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Kitty Noir had not specified if she was meeting her on the ground or on the platform. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. It was Kitty Noir. Within minutes Kitty Noir took them to a spot that only a superhero could reach and no civilians could overhear their conversation. “So. What did you want to talk about?” Diana said nervously. After a moment, Kitty spoke. “I was going to ask if you would be my sparring partner.” she said. “WHAT?!” Diana exclaimed in shock.


	7. Land of who knows how many dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing the offer, Diana goes home to think it over.

Kitty Noir and Diana stared at each other for a few minutes. Then Diana decided to break the awkward silence between hero and civilian. “Really?” she asked, her voice returning to normal. Kitty nodded. Diana sat down. “Wow.” she said. “Can I have some time to think about it?” It wasn’t everyday that a superhero asked you to be their sparring partner. Kitty nodded. Moments later they were on the ground again. Diana and Kitty Noir nodded to each other. Then the cat themed superheroine took off, leaving Diana at the bottom of the Eiffel Tower. Diana sighed, then managed to somehow find her way back home. Once she got to her room she went for one of the CD racks in her room. Diana pulled one of the CD cases from off the rack. She took out the CD, put it in her CD player/ radio, and pressed play. And then she began to dance as the music played.


	8. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has a close encounter of the akuma kind.

The next day was a little boring in comparison to yesterday. Diana had fallen asleep during lunch break after she had finished lunch. About five minutes later her nap was interrupted by an unfortunately nearby akuma attack. This one was very large and soon turned her attention to Diana. ‘Aw nuts.’ thought Diana. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her phone and used the camera flash to temporarily blind the akuma. The akuma roared. Diana ran and hid behind a bench. Just as the akuma was starting to get close to her hiding place Moth swooped in and grabbed her. “I guess hoping that something like that doesn’t happen to me again is asking for a bit much?” Diana said to Moth. “Probably.” Moth replied. Moth found a place to put her down. He gently put her down. “Stay safe.” he said. Diana nodded in response. Moth nodded back. And with that he yo-yoed off again. Diana found a place to hang out while she waited for the fight to be finished. ‘So much for a boring day.’ thought Diana.


	9. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana gives Kitty Noir the answer to the question she had asked the day before.

The akuma was eventually defeated. Sometime after school was done and homework was finished, Diana ended up at the Trocadero. Marinette was there and she somehow ended up striking up conversation with her. After the conversation was done and she had taken in the view, she continued on her way to the Eiffel Tower. When she got there there was a familiar figure standing at the base of the Eiffel Tower. “I kind of figured that you’d be here.” Diana said to Kitty Noir. Kitty Noir grinned in return. “You’ve thought about my offer, I presume.” she said. Diana nodded. “I’ve thought about it and my answer is yes. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to spar with you, but I’ll do my best.” she said. Kitty Noir grinned in response. “Thank you. When and where should we start this?” the cat themed superheroine said. The two then discussed when and where they would do this, and what they would do to inform each other if something came up that prevented them from meeting up. After this was done the two nodded to each other then went their separate ways. As she walked Diana pulled out her MP3 and put on her headphones. The first song that played was “On the road again” by Willie Nelson.


	10. A Fated Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana receives her Mystaculous.

Diana was walking to school when she saw a woman of about twenty years trip and fall. Diana rushed over. “Are you okay?” she asked as she helped the woman up. “Yes. Thank you young lady.” the woman said. As Diana walked away the woman smiled. She had found a holder for the Karma Mystaculous. She started to walk in the opposite direction. Later, after school, Diana walked home listening to her MP3. When she got to her room she plopped down on the bed. As she looked around she spotted something that had not been there before. A strange looking box lying on her bookshelf. Diana walked over to the bookshelf, picked up the box, walked back to her bed, then sat down. She opened the box. For a second she saw a strange bracelet with a picture of a winged lioness with open wings. Then there was a flash of light. Once the light died down, a creature that resembled a small winged lioness floated in front of Diana. Startled, Diana dropped the box. She stared at the strange creature. “Please don’t scream. I mean no harm.” the creature said in a small voice. Diana nodded. “Thank you.” said the creature. “I am Touche, and I’m a Mystami.”


End file.
